Az ember, aki megtörte a szomorú valóságot
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: Van valaki abban a kis lakásban. Nem tud dönteni egyszerű dolgokban, nem tudja, kitől féljen, egyáltalán hogy mit jelent félni. Nem álmodik és nincs ébren. Valaki egyedül van, teljes magányban, és nem vágyik senkire sem. Nem akar bántani senkit. Meg akarja törni a szomorú valóság koszos üvegét, és ehhez vissza kell térnie, megtalálnia az időt, amit elvesztett, amit elraboltak tőle.
1. 1 fejezet

Találok egy fényképet…

…hátulján névvel, dátummal.

Becsap kint a villám, a fénye visszaverődik a fehér szekrényre. Bútorozva vettem a lakást, nem került sokba így se. Senki sem akar egyedül élni; senkinek sem kell egyszemélyes albérlet. Az ablak elé toltam a kis konyhaasztalt, hogy ebéd és vacsora közben ki tudja nézni a parkra, figyelni az embereket, a gyerekeket, a fiatalokat, a szülőket és az öregeket; ez vagyok én: nézem az élet körforgását, és halkan nevetek magamban. Nekem ilyen nincs.

Nem szokott délután vihar lenni. Augusztus végén, nem sokkal a harmincharmadik születésnapom után vagyunk. Nem kéne, hogy a felhők így összeálljanak, nem kéne így történnie, s mégis így van; annyi van ebből, hogy ez az életem, az összes kis nem kéne és nem kellett volna - bele sem férne már abba a fiókba, amiben az eddigi életem van. Eddigi életem egy fényképalbum, egy napló-szerű könyvecske, az érettségi bizonyítványom, egy régi kulcs.

A fényforrás egyre közelebb ér, már csak arra várok, az ablakon mikor köszön be egy eltévedt kicsi villám, aztán nevetek, mert ilyen nincs. Nem lesz ekkora szerencsém, csak a biztosítékot csapja le, azt majd a gondnok elintézi, nekem mindegy – a hűtő üres, egyébként gyertyával világítok esténként, mert neoncső van a helyiségekben, és fáj tőle a szemem.

Nem szeretem a fájdalmat, nem szeretem a félelmet sem – akkor miért élek így? Miért érzem ezt a rettentő késztetést, igyekezve elterelni a gondolataimat egyre inkább valamiről, mintha csak azért tenném, hogy később oda visszataláljanak. Végtelen körforgásban élek, periódusszerűen ismétlődő ciklusokban, nem tudok kiszakadni innen.

A jeges víztől várom a megtisztulást előbb, de nem hozza, én viszont nem akarom megint, de mégis, valahogy mégis ott van bennem egy remegő várakozás, tegyem már meg, mert nem bírom nélküle… olyan egyszerű, jobbomba vésődött mozdulat, olyan kicsi, olyan felszabadító. Olyan könnyűnek érzem magam, igazán erősnek, miközben a zuhanytálcára zuhanok, és nézem a lefolyóban kavargó világos piros vizet, azt az örvényt, ami nem visz engem másik világba, hiába vágyom rá. Mert ha már idáig jutok, nem tudok visszafordulni; nem tudom elfelejteni az emlékeket, mert ez a valóság ilyen – elmenekülhetek belőle, meg sem állva az álmaimba, ahol azt mondják nekem, _nem vagy egyedül_, mindig visszatérek. A vágás visszahoz, visszarángat, és keményen ütköztet az álmaimmal és érdekeimmel, a bennem zajló örök harccal – mert az nem végződik veszteségek nélkül. Vagy én veszek oda, vagy az álmaim, de ha már a kettő körül egyik, minek éljen a másik?

Gyűlölöm ezt a világot, mindennél jobban. Még csak elvett tőlem; mindig csak vesz, és vissza sosem ad. A legtöbb ez a nyomasztó hiányérzet, ahogy próbálom elterelni a figyelmem, hogy csak rá ne gondoljak, mert akkor biztos nem úszom meg ennyivel. Nem könnyíti meg, nem mos tisztára. Még mindig van bennem megbánás.

Kell egy kis idő, hogy megnyugodjak; a szekrényemben kutatok váltás ruha után, egészen a hátuljáig kell nyúlnom, hogy tapintsak valamit – kemény, hideg, fémből van. Kiveszem, nem hiszem el, amit látok. Ott az a kép, egyszerű fémkeretben, ujjnyi por az üvegen… jó tizenöt évvel ezelőtt készült, összeszorul a szívem, ahogy remegő kézzel megfordítom, és határozottan szeretnék úgy igazán meghalni, ahogy olvasom azt a pár betűt, amit akkori macskakaparásommal véstem fel a papírra…

„_Kensei. 1998 aug.21, itthon"_

* * *

"I found a note with a name, and a picture of us,  
Eventough it was framed and covered in dust"


	2. 2 fejezet

Visszaúton…

…a szebb napokba.

A világ forog, a tér kitágul és összeszűkül, én zuhanok a semmibe, aztán a semmiből valami lesz, visszatérek az otthonomba, a kis halászfaluba oda, a tenger mellé. Ugyanazon a poros utacskán szaladok a nagynéném diákszállója felé, alig hétévesen, az iskolát még épp el nem kezdve. Tűz rám a napfény, egyre szomjazom – az a nyár vészesen száraz volt, még a szürke tenger is egészen felmelegedett és visszahúzódott.

Anyám nagyon megbetegedett, engem a húgához küldött nyárra, hogy ott, még az iskola előtt tanuljak meg legalább olvasni, annyival könnyebb legyen, ha ő a tanév alatt kórházba kerül; nem akartam visszamenni a fővárosba. Szerettem vidéken, bár nem csináltam semmit, csak ültem a néném mellett a recepción, figyeltem az embereket, akik megfordultak ott, és nem voltak sem érdeklődők, sem utálkozók- egyszerű utazók. Azon az augusztusi napon azonban – már közel volt a hazautazásom ideje – találkoztam valakivel, és ez volt az első találkozás az életemben, ami jelentett is valamit.

Néném elszaladt a boltba, azt mondta, ne féljek, úgyse jön már senki, nem jönnek ide idegenek, ha mégis, mondjam, mindjárt jön vissza, én meg bólintottam, és leültem a kisszékre, ott állt a lépcső mellett, néha rásütött a nap. Csendben sütkéreztem, élvezve a nyugalmat – egyke voltam, szerettem egyedül lenni.

Árnyék tornyosult fölém, én meg ijedten néztem fel, s motyogtam, a néni nincs itt.

- Mi van? Beszélhetnél érthetőbben is…

- A néni nincs itt. Mindjárt jön – válaszoltam tagoltan.

A fölém tornyosuló alak egy pillanatig még csendben volt, addig én alaposan felmértem, nálam jó három évvel is idősebb fiú lehetett; nyurga, vékonyka, de erős – ha összeverekedtem volna vele, jól elkalapált volna. Nevetésben tört ki.

- Nem érdekel, hogy anyám mit csinál. De te, kölyök, te mit csinálsz itt?

Anyám küldött nénémhez nyárra. Azt mondta, itt megtanulok olvasni, mire jön a tanévkezdés. Szeretem ezt a falut, a tengert is.

- Kensei vagyok. Te meg a kicsi unokaöcsém, ha minden igaz.

- Shuuhei. Hisagi Shuuhei, anyukám nevén. Nem tudom, apukám merre van, vagy mit csinál. Nem ismerem őt.

- Nem baj az, kölyök, jobb is így. Nem vagy éhes? Én mindjárt éhen veszek. Na, csinálok ebédet, indulás!

Kenseinek nem lehetett ellentmondani – ez is egy olyan különleges tulajdonsága volt, ami miatt már abban a korban is felnéztem rá. Ügyes volt, tehetséges, igazi életrevaló, akit nem térítettek el a céljától a kudarcok – az a fajta, aki addig próbálja, amíg nem sikerül.

Kensei társaságát csupán tíz napig élveztem azon a nyáron – sokat tanultam akkor. Egész jól megtanított olvasni, alapvető írást is nevelt belém, együtt fociztunk a nagykert hátsó részében. Megtanított, mi a teendő, ha elmegy az áram, hol érdemes tartani a gyertyát. Kensei igazán életrevaló fiú volt, én meg büszke voltam arra, hogy az életem része.

* * *

"Send away for a perfect world, one not simply, so absurd"


	3. 3 fejezet

Még egy lépés…

…azon a bizonyos úton.

Következő nyáron nem mentem le a tengerpartra. Anya még betegebb lett, ápolónőt kellett fogadni hozzá. Rangiku megtanított használni a telefont, megmutatta, melyik gyógyszer mire való, hogyan kell szedni. Megtanította a taxitársaság számát, ha szükségem lenne rá – nálunk lakott, amikor anya már nem volt olyan állapotban, és így eltelt még egy év, és még egy, anyukám állapota az évek során egyre gyengült, én meg egyre többet és egyre eszelősebben tanultam, hátha akkor valahogy meg tudom menteni. Rangiku nélkül még azokat az időket sem bírtam volna ki. Rettentő okos nő volt, ravasz, de jóakaratú. Tudta, hogy nem tudom nézni anyám szenvedését, ezért bevásárolni küldött, olyan tételekkel, amik nem léteztek, postára zavart, levelet feladni a nem létező rokonainak – csak felnőttként tudtam meg, hogy árva volt.

Tizenkettő éves koromban anyám is elhagyott; a gyámságot Rangiku nem kapta meg, el kellett válnunk; ő maradt a fővárosban, én elkerültem anyám húgához, vidékre, a tengerpartra, amit akkor már öt éve a hátam mögött hagytam. Nagynéném még mindig kedves asszony volt, de az évek vele sem bántak kedvesen – abban a házban nem volt helye tétlenségnek, ha nem a pultban álltam, akkor főztem valamit, felsöpörtem, felmostam – mindig el voltam foglalva. Abban az évben csatlakoztam a helyi iskola közösségéhez, ahol meglepődtek kiemelkedő teljesítményemen – találtam egy új célt. Ha elég okos leszek, mondtam magamnak, orvos leszek, és megmentem az össze anyát.

Kensei tizenöt-hat évesen félig-meddig otthon, vagy inkább a kollégiumban lakott – egy héten kb. háromszor találkoztam vele a házban, a többit a barátainál töltötték ivással és lányokkal, azzal a világgal, amihez én még kicsi voltam, ami nekem még nem volt szabad, én pedig a jó gyerek voltam, és nem vágytam erre.

Kensei társaságáért gyilkoltam is volna azokban az időkben – végtelen vágyat éreztem egy báty iránt, aki megmutatja, igen, én ide tartozom, és nem kell félnem, mert nem vagyok egyedül – és ez volt az elérhetetlen cél, amit sosem kaptam meg. Visszagondolva megértem – az ő helyzetében nem lett volna kedvező, ha engem pesztrál, és valahol még őt is zavarhatta a dolog… inkább a tekintetem, ami csak rajta függött végig, és bármilyen durva is volt velem, akármilyen nemtörődöm, én akkor is kedvesen mosolyogtam rá. Fájtak a tettek és a szavak, meg azok végtelen hiánya, de mégis… azt gondoltam, ha mosolygok, nem fog aggódni.

Kissé még részeg volt, mikor hazajött, talán eltévesztette az ajtót, de az én szobámba jött be, az én ágyamra ült le, az én arcomat simogatta meg.

- Nem kell… nem kell ezt csinálnod. Nyugodtan panaszkodhatsz, lehetsz gyenge, sírhatsz és bánthatsz másokat, ihatsz és mehetsz máshová is, ha nem bírod. Nem könnyű így… iskola és munka együtt… a fennmaradó időben engem figyelsz.

- Nem akarom nem ezt csinálni – válaszoltam neki halkan.

- Ez egy hideg és könyörtelen világ, Shuu, semmi több. Itt sebeket kapunk, és egyre jobban fájnak a dolgok, elrohanni nem tudunk, mert nincs egy másik, ami befogadna. Elkeserítő, nem igaz? Még ezek után is annyira egyedül vagyunk…

- Nem vagyunk egyedül. Én itt vagyok neked. Már nem is félek annyira.

- Azt mondják… azok, akik értenek hozzá, hogy sosem késő nem félni többé – aztán aznap éjjel az unokatestvérem velem aludt, és senki mással, és aznap én voltam a világ legboldogabb embere.

* * *

"They say it's never too late to stop being afraid  
And there is noone else here, so why should I wait?" 


	4. 4 fejezet

Károgást hallok…

…és jelnek tekintem.

Kensei attól fogva nem nézett keresztül rajtam. Visszagondolva, átvette a fájdalmamat és a terheimet. Kicsi voltam ahhoz, hogy megértsek fontos dolgokat, éppen ezért érzéketlen is a valóságra, csak a feladatot teljesítettem, amit rám bíztak. Tizenhat évesen kezdtem úgy gondolkodni, ahogy ma is teszem.

Kensei nagyon sokat figyelt rám. Sülve-főve együtt voltunk, bevezetett a világba, kinyitotta nekem az ajtókat, nekem csak belépni kellett rajtuk. Átesett velem fontos eseményeken, fontos dolgokon – az első berúgásomon, a ballagásomon, a mindennapokban, és ezek az apró kis események egyre nagyobb értékké formálódtak a belső világomban. Nem akartam elveszteni Kenseit.

Szerettem vele lenni. Nem volt őszinte, ha vele voltam, okosnak kellett lennem; megtanultam a kis kódokat hozzá, és elkezdtem követelni a társaságát, mikor kezdett volna lazulni a kapcsolatunk, egyszerűen este átmentem hozzá aludni, aztán alvásból sem alvás és beszélgetésből sem az lett.

Rengeteg energiát fektettem abba, hogy ne legyen belőle nagyobb bajunk, közben magamra is vigyáznom kellett, és tovább mosolyogni a világra. Azt hittem, akkor a világ is rám mosolyog, és nem lesz több fájdalmam és sérülésem.

Tévedtem. Nem tudtam elfojtani az érzéseimet, saját magam kínoztam így éveken keresztül, annyi hideg és negatív gondolattal terhes, egyedül töltött éjszakán keresztül. Kensei szeretett engem, ahogy ember a testvérét szereti, én meg kicsit mélyebben őt annál, és itt vége is lenne. Örülnék, ha itt vége szakadt volna.

Mindketten elég sokat ittunk, nyár volt, magányosak és fáradtak, elesettek voltunk – ő nem talált munkát, otthon meg nem volt annyit, hogy hasznos legyen – én kezdtem megérteni, mit jelent úgy igazából elanyátlanodni, és gyenge voltam, nem láttam egy jó dolgot, amiért érdemes lett volna élni. A szex nem volt idilli, romantikus, és minden hasonló; egyszerűen csak jó volt, csak mindkettőnknek szüksége volt a másikra. Fogak, szájak, nyak és bőr, érzékek játéka, majdnem belehaltam abba a gyönyörbe akkor – szerettem volna kizárni magunkat a valóságból és keresni egy újat, ahol még nem járt előttünk senki. Felnőtt egy darab belőlem, ezzel együtt ki is égett egy kicsi a lelkemből.

Életemben először úgy szerettem volna addig menni, amíg ki nem fogy az út a lábam alól. Minden álmom a végére ért, és nem volt eggyel tovább, amiért érdemes lett volna folytatni. Nem tudtam, hogy mit tegyek, nem tudtam, ezután hová vezessen az utam, csak az a késztetés volt, hogy itt nem maradhatok. Érettségiig még sok dolgon mentünk együtt keresztül. Kensei szép lassan begyógyította a sebeket a szívemen, és mire végeztem, újra erős voltam, mint mikor először hagytam ott.

Nagyon szerettem őt. Évekig készítettem fel magam a gondolatra, hogy egyszer kilépek az ajtón, és nem jövök vissza többé; nem akartam még menni, de hiába: egyre csak figyeltem az elhaladó évszakokat, és tudtam, hamarosan itt az ideje, hogy távozzak.

Július első hetére tűztem ki az indulás időpontját, azelőtt halkan elejtettem megjegyzéseket, de őszintén, halvány fogalmam sem volt, hogyan nézek szembe vele, és mondom ki, hogy nem tudok itt maradni tovább. Egyetlen szerencsém egy levél volt, esős napon érkezett; károgott a varjú, miközben kibontottam és megszemléltem a levelet. Rangiku meghalt.

* * *

"Wrap me in the bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way, still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend"


	5. 5 fejezet

Munkába állok…

…és megismerkedem a párommal.

Bementem az első bárba, amit találtam, és odanyomtam a pultos orra alá az összes iratomat – a szívem mélyén reménykedtem, hogy nem rúg ki lendületből. Megnézte, aztán alaposan végigmért – vízszínű szemei voltak, hosszú, szőke haja –kicsit lenőtt már a festés. Kicsit határozatlannak tűnt, de azért láttam, mindent beleadott, hogy ne legyek számára ellenfél.

- Teljes munkaidőben szeretnél?

- Mikorra érkezzem? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Fél hat. Kettőig. Gyere vissza hatra, és akkor meg este egészen, amíg ki nem ürül a hely – magyarázott.

- Mi a helyzet a lakással? Kiadó még?

Csak azért választottam ezt a helyet, mert tényleg ez volt az első, ami az utcában volt található, ezen kívül felszolgálót is kerestek – a bár fölötti lakás pedig ide tartozott, az aktuális jelentkező tehát ide költözhetett. Kellett, és ennyi – nem volt sok pénzem, egyébként is csak azt terveztem, hogy ledolgozom a koszt-kvártély árát, és ezzel bőven tudok boldogulni.

- Hát… már beköltözött valaki… - remegett a srác hangja, én pedig kezdtem feldolgozni, hogy ez tényleg nem lesz olyan egyszerű.

- Hajlandó felesben fizetni? – tértem a lényegre.

A pultos vállat vont, és intett, hogy kövessem – hátsó lépcsőhöz vezetett, azon fel egy emeletet, aztán szűk, homályos folyosón vezetett az egyetlen ajtóig – még most is érzem az átható, padlószőnyegből áradó füst- és dohányszagot.

Nem volt bennem félelem, amikor kopogás után a szöszi kinyitotta az ajtót, engem pedig megcsapott az édes illat, amiről nem kellett volna tudnom. Egy pillanatig sem inogtam meg, amint a lakás tulajdonosa elém állt, és mosolyogva intett, hogy kerüljünk beljebb. Nem mondtam semmit, amíg nem kellett, és nem kiabáltam, nem fakadtam sírva, nem szomorodtam el, amikor lassan összeállt bennem a teljes kép. Én csak teljes szívemből sajnáltam azt az embert, aki ott állt, velem szemben, és félig öntudatlan állapotban írta alá, hogy beköltöztem hozzá, és szobatársak lettünk.

Abarai Renji volt a személyije alapján, amit megnéztem, hogy legalább a nevét tudjam – ennyi volt róla, meg az, hogy nálam öt évvel idősebb, és hogy az állam nevelte. Ezen kívül csak a vörös haja, és a tetoválásai maradtak meg arról az éjszakáról, amikor a kanapén aludtam, mert a másik matracot csak másnap hoztuk le a padlásról – a vörös haja, amit megvilágított az utcai lámpa beszűrődő fénye, amikor órákon át nézett ki az ablakon. Azt hittem, hogy vár valakire, aki már sosem jön el.

Hozzám fordult, mintha látta volna, hogy ébren vagyok, és figyelem.

- Te vagy a jövőm.

Én vagyok a jövője; nem értettem a miérteket és hogyanokat, hogy hol és mikor… csak ennyit mondott, hozzám lépett, megsimogatta a hajam, homlokához érintette az enyémet, s mélyen a szemembe nézett. Nem tudok olvasni az érzelmekben, nem tudom, mit kellett volna látnom azon kívül, hogy leengedte minden védelmét. Renji volt az egyetlen ember, aki képes volt tudás nélkül szeretni.

* * *

"Swimming trough the ashes of another life"


	6. 6 fejezet

Nyomok után kutatok…

…és elfogadást találok.

Renji attól fogva minden egyes este elmondta ezt nekem, és olyan mélyen nézett, szinte éreztem a lelkemben, ahogy kiforgatja és feltárja a múltam minden egyes darabját – az első pár hónap után ezeket már drogos flashnek tekintettem, semmi másnak.

A munka nem volt olyan nehéz, mint bárki gondolná – józan paraszti ésszel találtam fel magam, mert semmi képzettségem nem volt hozzá – ha volt egy kis időm, Rangiku temetésével és hagyatékával foglalkoztam. Ekkor tudtam meg, hogy árva volt – egyetlen testvére volt, ő meg már korábban meghalt; rám hagyta mindenét – egy kis, bútorozott lakást a belvárosban, közel a munkahelyemhez.

Sokáig nem tudtam, mi legyen azzal a lakással – nem akartam megválni tőle, a személyes tárgyakat magamhoz vettem, és kiadtam bizonyos időszakokra. Később oda költöztünk.

Rangiku nem hagyott magamra a halála után sem – leveleket hagyott. Apró információkat közölt magáról, csak épp annyit, hogy felcsigázzon – szabadnapjainkon felkerestük a szülővárosát, ott a lakást, amiben gyerekkorát élte. Renji velem tartott akkoriban mindenhová, én meg nem tudtam elküldeni. Ragaszkodott, mint egy gyerek, néha szarkasztikus volt, néha érdektelen, de ezzel együtt annyira elvarázsolt, hogy nem volt szívem elhagyni.

Rangiku negyven-egynéhány éves korában szenderült örök jobblétre, gyógyszer túladagolásnak köszönhetően. Ápolónő volt, anyámhoz is így került, gyermektelen, nem ment férjhez. A szülővárosában hallottam pletykákat, hogy híres zenésznek szült gyereket, de árvaházba adta – ismerve őt, ez annyira abszurd volt, hogy felhagytam az ilyesféle nyomozással.

Bejártuk az iskolákat, ahol végzett – mindenhol azt mesélték, milyen szorgalmas volt, és mennyire tehetséges – egyetlen hátránya annyi, hogy szeretett kirúgni a hámból – az alkoholbetegsége anyám halála után teljesedett ki. Nem akartam elhinni, de tényleg így volt: Rangiku volt a legmagányosabb ember, akit csak ismertem, magamon kívül is… kettőnk között annyi a különbség, hogy ő nem maga választotta ezt az utat, míg én igen.

Renjit mindössze kétszer kellett hazavinnem, mert annyira elázott, hogy nem lehetett más tenni – először nem voltam nagyon részeg. Ketten voltunk, az utca végében, jó nyolcszáz méterre a lakásunktól, apró pincehelyiségben rendeztek be olcsó kocsmát. Likőröket ittunk a fizetésünk maradékából, meg abból a pénzből, amit a kiadó lakásért kaptam. Beszélni kezdtem, mert azt hittem, szabadesésem van, és mindent el fogok felejteni, arcokat és neveket, ha nem mondom el azonnal – Renji mindent megtudott rólam és Kenseiről, arról, hogyan léptem le, az utolsó éjszakám titkát, amit senki előtt sem ismertem el – még magamnak sem. Azt, hogy egyszerűen nem vártam meg, amíg felébred, csak útnak indultam; a nyomasztó érzést a vonaton, a furcsa melegséget a szívem helyén, amit otthagytam nála – amikor a barna szemekben társra találtam.

Renji is mesélt – nem egymással szemben ültünk, hanem egymás mellett, kicsit neki is dőltem a vállának. Elmondta, hogy mi történt vele – azt, hogy nem tudta befejezni a sulit, mert munkába állt. Az első berúgásáról mesélt, az első betépéséről – aztán a következőről, és így tovább – a partnereiről, a történetekről, amiket kitaláltak neki, a hazugságokat, amiket ő talált ki, fesztiválokat és koncerteket.

Nem volt ott semmi, csak az érzéseink, és az összefont ujjaink – minden, ami én, és minden, ami ő.

* * *

"See you at the bitter end"


	7. 7 fejezet

Másodszorra is berúgunk…

…a szerelmemmel.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy nekem Kensei a párom, csak a sors fintora miatt szakadtunk el egymástól; egészen addig az augusztusi éjszakáig, amikor is társasággal mentünk ki. Ott volt Kira, a pultos srác, a szőke. Többen is jöttek, fiatalok, nők és férfiak, egyre többen, idővel összemosódnak a nevek és az évek. Mi hárman rúgtunk be, Renji,Kira és én.

Kira nem beszélt – szabadtéren voltunk – felfedezőútra indult; mi pedig kettesben maradtunk. Romantikusnak éreztem a helyzetet, és azért csodálkoztam ezen, mert tényleg nem tettem ezért semmit. Nem éreztem bűntudatot egy percig sem, és ez meglepő – azt hittem akkor, hogy én és Kensei tökéletesek vagyunk.

Renjivel eltakarítottunk a nyomokat, elittuk Kira elől a Bacardit, aztán sétáltunk – én nem akartam kifutni magamból, ő meg nem volt rá képes. Öleltük egymás derekát, a másik kezünk ujjait testünk előtt fűztük össze, így próbálva korrigálni a mozgást – én a nyakából lélegeztem (ma is érzem az orromban azt a parfümöt, amit először annyira nem bírtam, később pedig annyira a mindennapjaim részévé vált), ő a homlokomat csókolta. Égett a bőr a nyakamon – tudtam, hogy kész, én innen már nem tudok visszatáncolni.

Csendben akartunk lenni, amíg vissza nem érünk a hotelbe – hárman laktunk egy szobában – s még a hotel elől mentünk vissza Kirához – azt kiáltozta, hogy talált egy hidat, és meg kell néznünk – valaki józan visszaküldött minket, azt mondva, hogy a józanabbak elmentek a szőkével megnézni a hidat.

Visszafordultunk, és eljutottunk a szobáig. Renji, ha iszik, általában csendes, és elmélkedő, meg olyan, aki szereti a romantikát – teljes ellentéte a józan magának, a nagyhangú, őszinte, vidám, nevetgélő Renjinek. Bezárta az ajtót – nekem akkor kezdett izzadni a homlokom. Az ágyra telepedtem, ő a kezembe adta a kenyeret, meg egy paradicsomot – az első falat után tört rám a hányinger. Még nagyon sokáig nem tudtam hányni, legalább egy órát szenvedtem. Közben folyamatosan mellettem volt, simogatta a hátam, a hajam, megnyugtatott, adta a vizet, amikor nagyon nem tudtam hányni, előzékenyen gyomron vágott.

Nem tudom, hogy mi történt utána, talán még annyi, hogy fogat mosok, és hogy Renji segít levenni a ruháimat – a következő emlékem szerint fázósan ébredek a csap alatt, az ő ölelésében, ő pedig halkan beszélt hozzám, valami rettentő kedves hangnemben, olyan óvatosan, olyan lágyan és kedvesen, mintha tényleg én lennék élete párja.

Három óra felé mentünk át az ágyba, és egész reggelig aludtunk. Arra keltem, hogy Kira hajat szárít, és próbálják összeszedni a koktélparadicsomokat a vécé mellől – én tökéletesen kipihenten ébredtem, úgy, ahogy mindig, ha berúgok – nem is tudtam máshogy. Feltöltődtem, velem ellentétben Kirán látszott az éjszaka – nem tudta kifutni magából, és még mindig csak aludni akart.

Egy nappal később értünk haza Renjivel a közös lakásunkba, ahol először érezem azt, hogy otthon vagyok, amikor cigire gyújtott, és a kanapéra telepedett, én pedig az ölébe ültem, és ugyanolyan mélyen néztem a szemébe, ahogy korábban ő tette velem.

- Én vagyok a jövőd.

Renji megtanított arra, hogy ne azért szeressem, aki volt, hanem azért, aki velem lehet.

* * *

"Every step we take that's synchronized  
Every broken bone  
Reminds me of the second time  
That I followed you home"


	8. 8 fejezet

Visszhang…

…a felhők mögül.

Március volt, hamarosan a harmadik évfordulója annak, hogy távoztam a tengerpartról. Renji nagyon szeretett engem, ezzel együtt kicsit rontott is rajtam – alkalmakkor kipróbáltam dolgokat. Nem lettem igazi gátlás- és erkölcstelen, de éreztem a változást – az embert, akivé váltam, Kensei képtelen lett volna szeretni, s mégis, a legrosszabb napjaimon mindig az ő arcával álmodtam, az ő távoli illata kúszott az orromba, az ő ölelését éreztem, nem a páromét. Nem akartam beismerni magamnak, de a szívem mélyén én még mindig szerelmes voltam belé.

Nem tudtam eltörölni a múltat.

Amikor legközelebb láttam Kenseit, ki kellett szolgálnom őt. Csak az alatt a pár óra alatt, amíg belépett, leült, Kira felvette a rendelését, kivitte neki, majd még háromszor, elszívott egy doboz piros marbit. Néztem a rendelését – a legerősebb whiskyt kérte. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek – a múltam és a jövőm közé kerültem, valahová a kettő közé, és mégis, inkább mindkettőben. Meghúztam a vodkát, és odaültem az unokatestvérem asztalához. Nem ismert fel. Lehet, hogy csak a tetoválásom zavarta meg, vagy a sminkem, vagy az a karmolt seb, ami képtelen volt rendesen begyógyulni, mert rossz emberrel verekedtem össze, lehet, hogy mert idegen volt az illatom, nem tudom… nem két perc volt, mire kimondta a nevem.

Nem tudta megmondani, mit keres itt. Említette, hogy a nagynéném beteg, öt perccel később már halott volt, tíz perc elteltével meg mégis inkább kórházban lábadozott. Aztán megkérdeztem, hogy mi történt, ő pedig csak annyit kért, hogy maradjunk kettesben – én pedig felvittem a lakásunkba, amíg Renji dolgozott a pultban.

- Eladósodtam. Anyám kezelését később már nem tudtam fizetni.

- Neki nem ugyanaz volt…

- Ugyanaz volt a baja, mint anyádnak. Shuu, nem akarom ezt… lehet, hogy örökletes. Lehet, hogy mindkettőnkben megvan a lehetőség.

- Szóval meghalt…

- Meg. Én… meg akartalak keresni. Hiányoztál. Nem találtam munkát, nem tudom fizetni az egyetemet. Nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek, érted? Ez a világ… annyira nem való nekünk. Jártam az országot, kerestelek mindenhol, de semmi.

- Megváltoztattam a nevem. Felvettem az ápolónőjét, aki anyával volt gyerekkoromban.

- Most hogy hívnak?

- Matsumoto. Matsumoto Shuuhei.

- Shuu... – rám nézett. Olyan mélyen, ahogy még sosem merte. – Szeretlek. Jobban, mint régen.

Mindig azt hittem, hogy a dolgok egy idő után lezárulnak. Csak nem nézünk oda, és eltűnnek, és nem akartam elfogadni, hogy ez nem így volt – néha ezeket a dolgokat a legváratlanabb helyekről kapjuk vissza, a legváratlanabb időpontban. Keserédes magány benyomását keltette, ahogy rá néztem, felemeltem a fejem, aztán a fal mellett lecsúsztam, és magamhoz öleltem a térdeimet. Nem próbáltam átlátni, vagy megérteni, egyszerűen kimondtam, hogy nem, ezzel pedig tettem valamit, ami megint előre lökött az utamon; nem akartam ezt a komplett emberi roncsot.

Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy mekkora szégyen anélkül megítélni valakit, hogy igazán ismerném.

* * *

"Two packs of cigarettes a day  
The strongest whiskey Kentucky can make  
That's a recipe to put a vagabond  
On his hands and knees  
I watched it all up close,  
I knew him more than most  
I saw a side of him he never showed  
Full of sympathy for a world that  
Wouldn't let him be

What a shame, what a shame,  
To judge a life that you can't change" 


	9. 9 fejezet

Szárnyakat kapok…

…és nem tudok repülni velük.

Kensei eltűnt. Távozott, és nem jött vissza – lehet, hogy beteg, lehet, hogy meghalt. Látogatása után hónapokba telt, hogy ne tépjek be háromnaponként; annyi szükségem volt arra a felszabadult nevetésre, arra a könnyedségre… mindent megtettem érte, s nem voltam egyedül – Renji segíteni akart rajtam, egyszerűen csak nem tudta, hogy leszoktatni kéne a szerről, és nem rá; de Renji havazást hozott nekem a nyárba, én pedig örömmel ünnepeltem a fehér karácsonyt félévvel korábban.

Szerettem azokat az estéket, amikor Renji tudott hozni nekem egy-egy csíkot, azokat is jól beosztottam – nem akartam, hogy akkor kívánjam meg, amikor nincs.

Renji akkoriban nagy pénzt kapott – nem tudom, miért, hogyan, vagy mit tett, vagy vele mit tettek, de nagyon sokkal több pénzünk lett, mint addig – el tudtunk költözni az én lakásomba.

Renjivel egész addig nem feküdtem le. Vele annyira plátói volt a szerelmem, hogy kezdetben komolyan nem fordult meg a fejemben, aztán valahogy nem akartam szóba hozni a témát. Egész addig olyan volt, mintha legjobb barátok lennénk, de nem gondoltam azt, hogy szex nélkül nem kapcsolat a kapcsolat. Ez szerintem nem így működik.

Jobb körökben kezdtünk forogni. Nagyobb bulikba jártunk, nagyon lett a tét, több lett a szex, kevesebb a kettesben töltött idő. Kezdtem azt érezni, hogy a szerelmünk egyszerűen csak eltűnt, elporladt, nem volt sehol – valahogy mindig visszahozott a szakadék széléről.

Renji szeretett meglepni engem apró ajándékokkal, és én csak jóval később jöttem rá, hogy így próbálta menteni a menthetőt. Nem akarta, hogy vele is megtegyem, nem akart mosolyogva engedni utamra, nem akarta, hogy elmenjek; én sem akartam menni, aztán a sors megint tréfát űzött velem.

Az ország másik végében kaptam állást. Teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy Kensei keze van a dologban – miért kellene hirtelen oda egy egyszerű pultos? Renji tudott arról, hogy mennem kell, nem akartam kizárni őt, nem akartam, hogy sajnáljon engem.

Tudtam, hogy ha elmegyek, Renji pár hónap után nem fogja bírni, hogy kevés a szabadidőm, és csak ritkán jöhetek látogatni – tudtam, hogy meg fog csalni.

Ezzel a tudattal pakoltam be a bőröndömet, és egy hosszú csók után ültem be a taxiba, ami a vasútállomásra vitt – onnan pedig csak utaztam, mentem, amerre a sínek futnak; az új munkahelyem előtt álltam meg, ugyanazzal a bőrönddel, amivel Renji lakása előtt idestova három és fél éve, mert közben beköszöntött a tél.

A bár csillogott, nem olyan volt, mint előző munkahelyem – letettem a pultra a papírjaimat, és vártam, hogy a hideg tekintetű férfi mondjon nekem valami, bármit, csak ne küldjön el, mert itt van ebben a bőröndben a teljes életem – most már ráléptem az új utamra, és nem fordulhatok vissza.

Már nyitottam a szám, hogy bemutatkozzam, de a szürke tekintet valahogy nem hagyta, hogy lélegezzek. Olyan volt, mint higany, mint valami súlyos és mély, olyan, mint az idő, amit mindnyájan elvesztünk.

- Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

"I'm leaving this worry town  
Please no grieving my love... understand"


	10. 10 fejezet

Új lakótársam lesz…

…és megtanulok pár dolgot.

Byakuya gazdag volt, és szerelmes belém.

Nem tudom, hogy ez a kettő hogy jött össze, minden esetre valami hasonló történt, mint Renjivel –annyi a különbség, hogy én közben tudtam, hogy kapcsolatom van, és hogy szeretem a párom. Renji igyekezett – órákig beszéltünk minden nap – egy idő után ő is érezte, hogy nem vagyok ott száz százalékosan a beszélgetésekben.

Byakuya volt a tél és a tavasz egyszerre. Ő birtoklóan szeretett, pont nem úgy, ahogy vártam volna – visszagondolva, mindig azt hittem, hogy Renji birtokolni akart, de nem. Pont, hogy ő engedett szabadon, ő volt az, aki mindent megengedett, és Byakuya tartott folyamatosan maga mellett.

Byakuya imádta, ha rend van, én meg nem ilyen voltam – elég hamar megtanultam, hogyan kell rendesen élni, úgy, hogy ne hagyjak rendetlenséget magam után. Anyagilag támogatott, segített nekem képzést keríteni, hogy legalább egy papírom legyek arról, hordhatok tányért.

Hideg volt a keze. Mindig, ha véletlenül, ha szánt szándékkel értem hozzá, mindig olyan jeges volt, mintha hóba nyúltam volna – együtt karácsonyoztunk. Byakuya szerette, ha esik a hó. Szerette nyáron is, ősszel is, velem is, rólam is.

Viszonyunk volt. Részemről teljesen érzelemmentes viszony volt, most nem arról volt szó, hogy felejtsek, hogy megtaláljam a párom, most csak simán nem voltam magamnál. Az erkölcseimen kívül álltam, ezért nem fájtak a szavai, ha többet akart, vagy többet vett el, nem zavart, ha birtokolt, ha társaságban is úgy ügyelt rám, mint a gyerekére. Én voltam élete szerelme, meglátta a fényképem Kenseinél – nem ezt a mostani arcomat, hanem az érettségi tablóképemet, azt a kölyköt, aki voltam. Byakuya nem engem szeretett, hanem a tizennyolc éves arcomat és testemet.

Amikor lefeküdtem vele, volt egy különleges érzés, olyan, ami most is teljesen élénk érzetet kelt bennem, és összenyomorgatja a szívem. Mindig a tél jutott eszembe. Mindig a tél, mindig az, hogy mennyire könnyű volt vele lenni, csak úgy, mókából, érzelmek és kockázat nélkül. Szerettem azt az életformát.

Három hónap után kaptam annyi szabadidőt, hogy érdemes legyen hazalátogatni – közben Renji napi többszöri telefonhívásai egyre ritkultak; már csak kétnaponta beszéltünk, de láthatóan örült, amikor közöltem, hogy van annyi időm, hogy hazamenjek.

Byakuya féltékenységi rohamot kapott, mire kifejtettem neki, hogy pontosan tisztában van a helyzettel, és akkor egy darabig nem szólt semmit.

Negyedik éve mentem el otthonról, huszonkét éves voltam akkor – beléptem a kis lakásunkba, és nem találtam otthon a párom, ezért gondoltam, a régi munkahelyemen lesz – ahol ő még dolgozik, ezért arrafelé vettem az irányt. Belépve a helyiségbe megpillantottam a szerelmemet, amint egy láthatóan várandós nőt csókol szájon.

Rájöttem, hogy minden szerelmem olyan szerencsétlen, hogy valaki megsebez, vagy én hagyom el, vagy a kettőt egyszerre. Nem volt ott semmi már, ami az enyém lett volna, de minden, ami ott volt, az hozzám tartozott egykor. Mert én egyedül vagyok. Magányos vagyok térben és időben.

* * *

"It's in the water baby,  
It's in the pills that pick you up,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in the special way we fuck,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in your family tree,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's between you and me"


	11. 11 fejezet

Menekülök...

…és valaki befogad.

Csak annyi időt maradtam a városban, ami kötelező volt, hogy megszervezzem a teljes költözködésemet, alig öt nappal érkezésem után távoztam is, de nem vetettem bele magam a munkába. Az egyik ismerősöm eladta nekem a lakását, én be tudtam bútorozni.

Azt hiszem, az volt feltűnő, hogy nem jeleztem, hogy hazajöttem – azért haza, mert új otthont akartam építeni magamnak – hiába, Rangiku lakásának kulcsát egyszerűen képtelen voltam eldobni: azóta is a fiókomban őrizgetem, mint egyetlen nyomot Renjiről.

Gondolkoztam azon, hogy felhívom Byakuyát, de végül sosem tettem. Az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy meglátogatom, és kérem, hogy szerezzen nekem anyagot; arra is gondoltam, hogy Kensei nyomába eredek, de valahogy sosem értem a végére ezeknek a mi lenne, ha-típusú gondolatoknak.

Volt pénzem. Eladtam Rangiku lakását, abból szép summát kaptam, még a lakásvásárlás után is maradt elég pénzem arra, hogy esténként kocsmákban kössek veszélyesebbnél veszélyesebb barátságokat – így kaptam még pár tetoválást.

Renji folyamatosan keresett… csak azért nem kapcsoltam ki a telefont, hogy jobban fájjon neki; mert ha tudja, hogy tudom, hogy keresett, és én nem akarom őt, az fáj. Semmi sem tart örökké; Renji tudta ezt, és a távozás sem az én döntésem volt, ő kényszerített bele.

Nem akartam beszélni vele. Nem akartam hallani a hangját, de az folyamatosan ott csengett a szívemben; mi sosem mondtunk végső búcsút egymásnak; én csak simán nem hallgattam meg.

Azért nem kapcsoltam ki a telefont, mert titkon még reménykedtem abban, hogy Byakuya érzékeny a hiányomra, és felkeres – akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Byakuya nagyon ravasz, és sokkal okosabb, mint ahogy én azt gondolom.

Azokban a napokban álomba ittam magam; mert aludnom kellett valahogy, de az álmaimban még mindig fel-felbukkantak szúrós szilánkok a múltból; égtek a sebek, és ezt a tüzet csak az alkohol csillapította. Nem akartam álmokat látni soha többé, ezért addig ittam, amíg teljesen meg nem kínoztam a saját szervezetem. Azt gondoltam, meg tudom mondani, mi az a _Drink or Die._

Volt egy őrangyalom azokra az időkre – igazából démon volt, és én csak későn döbbentem rá; ő volt az első a démonaim közül a szemeivel, azokkal a hideg, komoly szemekkel, amiben megpróbáltam megkeresni az időt, az elpazarolt éveket, amikben láttam a saját sorsom, amint egyetemen folytatom, és Kensei mellett maradok életem végéig, aztán találok egy kedves, csendes feleséget, és csodálatos családom lesz. Nem tudtam, hogy csak álmodtam, de még abban az állapotban is tudtam, hogy a kíváncsiságom egyszer megöli a lelkem.

Byakuya nem beszélt sokat; az ő szeretete szoros ölelésben tartott, és engedte, hogy mélyen beszívjam azt a mai napig kísértő férfias fenyő-illatot, és emlékezzem az apró, lassan megszokássá váló mozdulatra, ahogy hozzáérintem ajkam a puha, fehér bőrhöz.

Mert ha minden, ami most van, nem lenne, akkor minden, ami nem lehetne, valósággá válna.

* * *

"To stand outside your virtue  
Noone could ever hurt you...

In contrary was, what it is it wouldn't be  
And what it wouldn't be it would, you see?" 


	12. 12 fejezet

Történet arról a szemétről…

…akivé váltam.

Byakuyát magamhoz költöztettem, és megkezdtük egymást kölcsönösen kihasználni; szórtuk a pénzt, nevettünk azokon az embereken, akik nem azzal szórakoztatják magukat, amivel mi – a Hilton nászutas-lakosztályát barmoltuk szét, kajacsatát rendeztünk a város legdrágább éttermében, kidobtunk egy plazmatévét a huszadikról. Mindent megtettünk, hogy valami olyan nyomot hagyjunk egymás életében, amit sosem tudunk elfelejteni.

Ezzel együtt sokat utaztunk. Szeretett szép tájakra vinni, szeretett visszafogott viselkedésével éles ellentétben állva szeretni esténként.

Levágattam a hajam, feketére festettem, aztán különböző színeket válogattam össze –a végére úgy nézhettem ki, mint egy papagáj, ezzel együtt az emberek szerettek, mert kedves voltam velük, gátlástalanul flörtöltem a nőkkel, a férfiakkal – életem egyik legjobb része volt, éppen azért, mert nem éreztem, hogy nem vezet sehova.

Akkor kezdtünk nagy téttel játszani, amikor Byakuya étterme Michelin-csillagot kapott; egyre több lett a kritikus, egyre jobban kellett figyelnem a munkára, hogy véletlenül se legyek betépve, amikor elkezdem a munkát – új szakácsokat vett fel az új szerelmem, a kis bár két év alatt annyit fejlődött, hogy csak forgattam a fejem: hogy kerültem ide?

Nem tudtam kapcsolni sehogy sem azt az alacsony, szerintem még kiskorú szakácsot, de éreztem, hogy láttam már korábban; hiába próbáltam beszélgetni Toshiroval, esélytelen volt – akár akartam tőle valamit, akár nem, elküldött a fenébe, én meg csak simán értetlenkedtem.

Nem volt egyszerű, amíg megszereztem a papírjait – mindig majdnem lebuktam; egyszer Byakuya elvitte bulizni, a srác meg elöl hagyta az iratait – tudtam, ha egyetlen kósza kritikus is belenéz, nekünk annyi: ezért megelőztem őket.

Néztem a kis lapokat, és nem hittem a szememnek; nem véletlen volt a hozzá való folyamatos közeledésem – legalább ez megnyugtatott abban az állapotban; az már nem, ami ténylegesen ott állt, a szavak súlya; az utánuk maradó érzés.

Az a táj, amire én még mindig vágytam a szívem mélyén, ott volt tőlem alig kétórányi vonatútra, a tengerparton, az összes boldogsággal, amit azóta szánt szándékkal irtottam ki a lelkemből – mert én nem akarta már magamtól boldog lenni; én csak segítséggel voltam képes újra mosolyogni, újra nevetni, és elfelejteni a sebeket, amiket kaptam, amiket én hagytam más szíveken.

Anyámra gondoltam, ő jutott eszembe; a hangja, amit már nem tudok felidézni; a szavak, amiket már mindketten elfelejtettünk. A dolgok, amiknek a nyomába indultam aznap, amikor magam mögött hagytam Kenseit, vajon itt fogom őket megtalálni?

Attól félek, elfelejtettem annak az éjszakának a történetét, ami utamra indított; azt hiszem elvesztettem a céljaimat, és keringő senkivé váltam – a szavak is itt keringenek a fejemben, csak kimondani nem tudom őket. Magamban élem át a történetet arról a szemétről, akivé váltam.

Rangiku tényleg árvaházba adta egyetlen kisfiát.

* * *

"The things you wanted  
Can they be found here?  
Are your dreaming dreams overflowing?  
You've forgotten the words you wanted to say  
Now what are you searching for here?  
Have you forgotten the story you saw that day?"


	13. 13 fejezet

Csodát látok…

…és megbánok valamit.

Összevesztünk Byakuyával. Ez nem olyan veszekedés volt, mint a korábbiak, ez most nem arról szólt, hogy miért a szennyes tartó mellett esett ki a kezemből a tegnapi ruha, nem is arról, hogy túl sokat adtam volna ki, vagy, hogy túl sok anyag lenne nálam.

Byakuya ugyanis halálosan féltékeny volt.

Nem nézte jó szemmel, ha másokkal is kedves vagyok, egyenesen ki nem állhatta, ha a jelenlétében másokkal is beszélgetek, vagy érdeklődöm irántuk – teljesen mindegy volt, hogy a tegnapi vacsorára, vagy a családi állapotára vonatkozott-e ez az illetőnek.

Toshiro nem tudta meg sosem, hogy tudom, ki volt az anyja – ugyanolyan hideg volt velem, olyan ellenséges, én meg ugyanolyan kitartó és kedves voltam, mint addig.

Byakuya nyomoztatott utánam – olyan ravasz volt, hogy nem bízta a véletlenre; csak azt nem vette számításba, hogy én már láttam dolgokat, és nem vagyok óvatlan. Én ugyanis sosem buktam le.

Egyre inkább úgy éreztem, minden kis lopott pillanatban, hogy nem siettetjük eléggé a végét a kapcsolatunknak – márpedig már túl sokat voltam egy helyen, már éreztem, nem bírom sokáig, valami kényszerített, hogy meneküljek tovább. Fulladoztam; volt egy torokszorító, hideg érzésem, amikor a szürke szemek figyelni kezdtek.

Egyszerűen eljött a nap, hogy betelt a pohár – a túl sok „nem így kéne" elérte végső határait. Betéptünk, Byakuya részeg volt, túl sokat ivott ahhoz, hogy értelmesen tudjak magyarázni neki, vagy egyáltalán azt elmondani, hogy mit akarok.

Akkor rájöttem, hogy Byakuya azért szeretett engem annyira, meg nem haragudtam rá sosem, amiért rám kényszeríti a saját akaratát. Díszpáholyból figyelhette, ahogy mások kapcsolatai tönkremennek éppen azért – mert valamelyikük nem bírja tovább, és rettentően büszke volt magára, amiért nálunk ez nem így van – s túl azon, hogy büszke volt, beköltözött szívébe a félelem; mi lesz, ha egyszer én is elmegyek? Ha őt is ugyanúgy elhagyom, ahogy Kenseit, ahogy Renjit?

Veszekedtünk, amikor látta, hogy kettesben maradok mással, jelenetet rendezett, teátrálisan veszekedtünk, kiabálva, futva, én felelősségre vontam a bizalmatlanságáért, ő engem a tiszteletlenségemért.

Mintha mondott volna valamit, ami mélyebben megérintett – egyszerre csak utána kaptam, és öleltem, nem engedtem elmenni.

Zokogtam, és bocsánatot kértem, minden egyes el nem követett bűnömért is, mert most az egyszer tényleg nem akartam elveszíteni, és nem számított a büszkeségem, ha ezzel ő nekem megmarad.

Aznap éjjel ragyogtak a csillagok, amikor tényleg szerelmes lettem a páromba.

Sírtam.

Byakuya volt számomra az ember, aki elhozta a véget – de a véget hozó elérte a határait, és elveszett a hangja. Csak az én szívemben rezonál – még ebben távoli pillanatban is.

* * *

"I've got a rid of this withered, dead love"


	14. 14 fejezet

Elsők…

és utolsók.

Byakuyával a viszonyom megváltozott – már nem azért szerettünk egymással lenni, mert nem volt más választásunk, és inkább élveztük; megtanultuk szeretni egymás – ő megtanulta elengedni a kezem, én megtanultam nem elvándorolni tőle. Hűséges akartam lenni hozzá.

Volt valami csodálatos a kapcsolatunkban – minden kapcsolatomra tudtam volna ezt mondani; most mégis más volt valami: egyszerűen más volt a módja annak, ahogy figyelt engem – egyre kevesebb szigorral, egyre több szeretettel.

Az életemben beállt az egyensúly, minden tökéletesen a helyére került – és ezt az egyensúlyt meg kellett bontania valaminek. Huszonhat éves koromban változott meg igazán az, ahogy a világra néztem.

Byakuya húga meghalt, és ez indított el bennünket lefelé a lejtőn.

Byakuya nem tudta feldolgozni ezt, és egyre inkább próbálta megmenteni az összes emlékét – alkohollal, később fűvel, aztán megint kokainnal – éppen, mikor kezdtünk volna leállni.

Két szememmel láttam, ahogy az árnyékok egyszerűen ellepik a szívét, és felszakítják a sebeket rajta – megváltozott az ég színe. Ő többé nem éreztette velem, hogy élek, én többé nem tudtam még egy módot mutatni, mennyire szeretem.

Egészen addig a pillanatig lenéztem azokat az embereket, akik a vágás mellett döntöttek – azt gondoltam, ezt mindenki jó dolgában teszi, mert nem tudják értékelni azt, amit az élet adott nekik; azt hittem, hogy hazudnak mindenkinek – maguknak, a világnak, és hogy gyengék erre a valóságra.

Ha véletlenül nem találok rá így a páromra, még ma is így vélekednék, aztán csak megpróbáltam megérteni, csak végiggondolni – nem bírtam józanul végigcsinálni -, s mikor beköltözött szívembe az érzés, hogy én vagyok az oka annak, hogy vág… én egyszerűen, egyik pillanatról a másikra megváltoztam, még mielőtt túl késő lett volna.

Hetekig tartott, mire elértem, hogy Byakuya letegye a pengét – s mint minden sikernek, ennek is volt egy áldozata. Ezúttal az én életem.

Miután Byakuya kezdett felépülni, és egyre jobban venni az akadályokat, én zuhantam. Olyan visszás; rettegek a félelemtől és a fájdalomtól, de csak ez hoz megnyugvást. Abban a pillanatban éreztem a halhatatlanságot, és megértettem, mi lakik annyi vérző szívben és érben.

Byakuya volt az én démonom, aki megtanított erre a művészetre – ő lett benne a Múzsám, őt követtem ezeken az éjszakai kitérő utakon – a végtelen szeretetem vitt bele. Ezalatt a kapcsolat alatt kezdtem leírni a gondolataimat, a félelmet, a hidegséget, aztán az esti boldogságot.

Elsők voltunk egymásnak – ő volt az első, aki megtanított, hogy mindenkinek múltja van, és mindenki őriz sebeket a szívén; én voltam az első számára, aki meggyógyította, mert ő érzékeny volt, ezért a valóságban sérüléseket szerzett.

Utolsók voltunk – az én boldogságom utolsó ismerője ő volt – de már meghalt, és magával vitte a sírba a mosolyomat is.

* * *

"We can't go home, we can't go back,  
S we're about to abusing life"


	15. 15 fejezet

Illatok…

Huszonhét éves voltam, amikor Byakuya meghalt drogtúladagolásban. A temetése után elhagytam a várost, eladtam a lakásunkat, fogtam a pénzt, és jegyet vettem az első vonatra – nem érdekelt, hová visz az utam. Most nem maradhattam együtt senkivel – gondoltam én.

A fővárosba érkeztem vissza – onnan a buszpályaudvarra taxiztam. Nem vártam meg a reggelt, még az éjszakai buszra felszálltam – már csak elöl volt hely, a sofőrtől számított második kettes ülés szélén – én meg letelepedtem, és csendben maradtam.

Üveg csörömpölt mögöttem, aztán halk, elfojtott káromkodás ütötte meg a fülem – mintha évek óta nem hallottam volna emberi hangokat, megmelengette a szívem az érzés, a hangszín, a bársonyosság. Enyhe vizuális sokkhatással járt a mögöttem ülő személy – élénk narancssárga haja, meg azok az őszinte, hatalmas, barna szemek, az ügyetlen félmosolyra húzódó ajkak hoztak valami újat. Mint a tavasz.

Segítettem neki felpakolni a piásüvegeket – négy üveg Limoncello volt nála, eredeti olasz import – aztán valahogy beszélni kezdett, én meg figyelmesen hallgattam, mert másra már nem voltam képes – aztán egy idő után előre fordultam, ő meg a mellette ülővel kezdett beszélgetni, én meg hallgattam azt a dorombolást, ami az ő hangja volt.

Öt napig utaztunk együtt - ezalatt az idő alatt beszélgettünk, aztán ittunk, amint lement a Nap – valahogy rettenetesen emlékeztetett a helyzet a Renjivel töltött időre, s hiába próbáltam kizárni az egészet, nem lehetett. Voltak emlékeim egy boldog évről, talán kettőről, de ezek már a feledés homályába merültek, s mégis, amikor részegen próbáltam egyenesen maradni, de belé kellett kapaszkodnom, ő olyan természetességgel tartott meg, mintha nem is lennénk idegenek.

Ichigo nevét sok időbe telt kiderítenem, utána viszont majdnem nevettem magamon. Azokban az időkben ő volt az, aki mindenkit ismert, aki a zeneiparban kicsit is számított. Az utazás után hagyott maga után valamit, amit egyszerűen nem tudtam meghatározni – egy benyomást, egy mosolyt, valami éteri erőt, a vonzás hatalmát – csak sóhajtottam, ha eszembe jutott.

Véletlenségből kerültünk össze – véletlenül költöztem a szomszédságába; minden annyira indirekt volt, hogy szinte nevetségesnek tartottam. Ichigoval egy baráti körbe tartoztunk, miután munkába álltam, és miután barátokat szereztem, elkezdődött a legális önpusztítás – és voltam a csendes srác a társaságban, Ichigo volt a hangos, és valahogy ezek ketten mindig tudtak valami közös sztorit egy berúgásról, egy eseményről, egy fesztiválról. Minket elkönyveltek, mint párt.

Akkor kezdtem belegondolni, hogy a vonzás hatalma talán tényleg működik, amikor ugyanarra az egyetemre kezdtünk járni, és egy épületen belül voltak előadásaink – átmulatott hétvégék után együtt jártunk az épületben, hátha találunk egy helyet tanulni.

Világoskék inget viselt aznap, amikor az ő előadójánál megálltunk – véletlenül ugyanazon a folyosón volt, mint az enyém. Ügyetlenül léptem, még volt bennem kicsi az éjszakából – a vállához nyúltam, és nekidőltem – arcom pont a szíve fölött; éreztem minden egyes dobbanást.

Az illata, amit akkor éreztem, a természetesség, ami belőle áradt – még most is itt van a szívemben. A szemébe néztem, és mintha elfojtott sóhajt láttam volna megrebbenni a pillantásában, aztán magához húzott, és éreztem, ahogy felfénylik körülöttünk a világ.

* * *

"If we'd never met, do you think we could have kept from hurting each other?"


	16. 16 fejezet

Fény

Hónapokig nem mentem előadásokra, a vizsgákon megbuktam. Eltűntek mellőlem az emberek – töltöttem a huszonnyolcat, lassan egy éve éltem Byakuya nélkül; lassan tíz éve hagytam ott Kenseit. Egyre ritkultak az alkalmak, hogy bárkivel is találkoztam volna – kikopott a társaság: elvégezték a félévet, lediplomáztak, vagy munkába álltak; egészen addig figyeltem, a folyamatot, mígnem ketten maradtunk. Ichigo és én.

Ichigo mellett valahogy nem lett volna olyan rossz leélni az életemet. El tudtam képzelni magam az oldalán, esténként megölelni, reggel friss étellel és kávéval várni; és minden egyes múló nappal azt mondtam magamnak, ez még túl korai; mert így éreztem: a szívem szakadt bele, ha megpróbáltam elmosolyodni, vagy örülni vele. Nem voltam elég erős ahhoz, hogy leküzdjem a veszteséget.

Ichigo nem adta fel – hiába nem volt köztünk semmi, hiába voltam én képtelen arra, hogy szeressem úgy, ahogy megérdemli: ugyanúgy viselkedett, ahogy korábban – ha nem voltam reggel a villamoson, mert már arra sem vettem a fáradtságot, hogy cigiért elmenjek a közértbe, ebédszünetben becsöngetett, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy még élek.

Szent meggyőződésem, hogy Ichigo szerette ezt csinálni – szerintem nem szenvedett, amikor annyit ittam, hogy a derekát ölelve tudtam egyenesen maradni; vagy, amikor összekulcsoltuk ujjainkat, vagy, amikor csak álltunk egymás mellett, és kezünk teljesen véletlenül összeért – ezek után, ha a szemébe néztem, mindig láttam benne egy kis fényt, és minden alkalom után egy kicsivel többet.

Minden nap egy kicsivel közelebb kerültem a világhoz, amiből korábban kiszakítottam magam, és minden éjszaka egyre mélyebbre zuhantam; mert én mindig magányos voltam.

Ichigo szemében volt egy különleges fény, ami bevilágította az életemet – én pedig sosem fogom elfelejteni a pillantása mélységét.

* * *

"So long to all of my friends.  
Everyone of them met tragic ends...  
And if they only knew what I would say, if I  
Could be with you tonight;  
I would sing you to sleep, never let them  
Take the light behind your eyes..."


	17. 17 fejezet

Sötétség

Az érmének volt másik oldala is – az Ichigo nélkül eltöltött percek, amik aztán órákká váltak, s volt olyan, hogy napokká – ilyenkor az üveg lett a barátom. Nagyon sokszor találtam magam a kanapén feküdve, telefonnal kezemben, a kijelzőn azokkal a telefonszámokkal, amik gazdáitól anno a füvet meg a havat szereztem; ilyenkor megijedtem magamtól, és átkopogtam Ichigohoz.

Jobb esetben otthon volt, és befogadott, és ivott velem, vagy megnéztünk egy filmet, vagy rendelt kaját, vagy vízipipáztunk; rossz esetben nem volt otthon, én meg az ajtaja előtt vártam, mikor ér haza. Ha nagyon sokáig nem jött, akkor visszamásztam a saját lakásomra, és megpróbáltam felhívni.

Voltak jobb napok, és voltak pocsékok is. Voltak hullámhegyek és völgyek, voltak napok, amikor láttam esélyt bármire; volt, amikor meg akartam halni.

Ichigo tudta, hogy vágok; úgy talált rám, ahogy én annak idején Byakuyára, és akkor valami megint eltörött bennem. Soha nem akartam, hogy abban az állapotban lásson. Kívülről érzékeltem magunkat – mintha csak néznék, egy üvegen keresztül, de nem láttam elég tisztán, hogy lássam, mi történik. Csak annyit tudtam, hogy figyel, aztán megölel hátulról, és lassan kiveszi a pengét a kezemből; megcsókolja a homlokomat, és engedi, hogy sírjak neki. Mert akkor már régen nem sírtam.

Volt bennem egy rettenetes sötétség, amit a sok vándorévem alatt szedtem össze – életek, érzések, emberek nyomai maradtak rajtam; Ichigo szemében volt az a fény, ami ezt egy pillanat alatt eltüntette.

* * *

"Be strong and hold my hand  
Time becomes for us, you'll understand"


	18. 18 fejezet

Romlás

Ichigo velem maradt – úgy szedett ki engem onnan, ahogy korábban én a páromat; és nem akartam, hogy arra a sorsra jusson, mint én. Nem akartam, hogy fájjon neki, ezért megtettem azt, amit én sosem kaptam meg: végtelenül őszinte voltam vele.

Az őszinteség után elkezdtek megromlani a dolgok – ezúttal az egészségi állapotom vált aggasztóvá. A döntésképtelenségem mértéke egyre nőtt – már két kanál közül nem tudtam választani, már nem tudtam elmenni a boltba sem egyedül.

Félni kezdtem az emberektől – érzékennyé váltam rájuk. Éreztem a jeges utálatot, ahogy figyeltek, éreztem a szúrós tekintetüket a hátamban, minden arra emlékeztetett, hogy én egyedül vagyok, de annyira nagyon egyedül; már nem is akartam megváltoztatni a tényt, hogy én magányos vagyok.

Az álmaim végtelenné váltak, kizártam a múltat, és a jövőbe menekültem – olyan világba, ahol van munkám, és nem a készleteimet élem fel; olyan világba, ahol a tengerpart közel van, ahol a családom élni tud.

Ichigo háta mögött vágtam, de amikor figyelt, nem viselkedtem rosszul. Olyan lehettem, mint Byakuya volt az utolsó időkben.

Elkezdtem vágyni a társaságára – csak arra, hogy ott üljön mellettem, aztán ez kiterjedt a hangjára, a hanglejtésére, a dorombolására; mire észbe kaptam, az orromban éreztem az illatát, azt a lágy, meghatározhatatlan illatot, ami ő volt; megtöltötte a szívem valami régivel.

Hirtelen javulni kezdtem – önként szerettem volna elmenni vásárolni, aztán rá egy hónapra megkértem Ichigot, hogy menjünk le a bárba – és így tértem vissza lassan az életbe. Újra olvasni kezdtem, újra elgondolkoztam dolgokon – munkát kaptam. Gyorsétteremben lettem kasszás, alig fizetett, de a semminél még ez is többet adott.

Ichigo kezdett többet mosolyogni, ahogy látta, felépülök – mert ez történt. Újra fejlődésnek indultam. Byakuya halálát úgy dolgoztam fel, hogy nem dolgoztam fel: ő még mindig ott volt minden mozdulatomban, a szemem minden rebbenésében.

Ichigo megmutatta, milyen érzés nagyon szeretni valaki – olyannyira szeretni, hogy kitartani mellette akkor is, ha nem szeret viszont, akkor is, ha fáj neki, de képtelen rá. Ichigo nagyon sokáig szeretett engem nagyon, hangtalanul, úgy, ahogy a testvérek egymást, talán kicsit még mélyebben. Ichigo sosem akart birtokolni, vagy magáénak tudni: azt akarta, hogy én nyúljak a keze után, hogy én bújjak a karja alá; azt akarja, hogy ő legyen az enyém.

Ichigo mindig csak várakozott, mert ő olyan ember, aki képtelen túllépni az alapszituáción; számára meghatározott a hely, a tér, a szereplők, és a cselekmény főszála, de semmi más: nem tűri, hogy vér folyjon, nem szereti a díszleteket.

Ichigo vigyázott rám – de eljött az ideje, hogy felnőjek, és lassan a harmincat töltve újra magam maradjak.

* * *

"We'll say goodbye today  
And we're sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say

If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

The light behind your eyes"


	19. 19 fejezet

Megint

Tisztán emlékszem az utolsó közös napunkra.

Barátokkal voltunk, hosszú útról jöttünk haza; az eső halkan kopogott az ablakon. Egymásnak dőlve ültünk, kezünk egymáséban, és megint elillant a varázs, mert hiába voltak annyian, én megint egyedül voltam; éreztem Ichigon, hogy én most csak teher vagyok.

Külön ágyban aludtunk; reggel szemembe sütött a Nap, ahogy felkelt, én pedig beengedtem a fényt, és néztem, figyeltem, ahogy a madarak repülnek az égen, néztem a párom alvó arcát, és arra gondoltam, hogy ez jó nekem.

Egyre többen jegyezték meg, hogy olyan komor vagyok, meg nem látom a szép részét a dolgokat; én nem mondtam nekik, hogy én már alkalmatlan vagyok rá.

Egyre több külön ágyban töltött ébredés után még mindig azt mondogattam, hogy nincs ezzel semmi baj, mert ez jó nekem; néztem az ablakból, ahogy a gyönyörű tájon emberek mennek a réten, a buszon aludtam, vagy megint csak kifelé néztem, mert én nem voltam közösségi ember.

Egyre többször riadtam fel arra emlékezve, hogy megint a múltamban jártam álmomban; azt, hogy Álomország valóságában Renjivel élek, vagy Byakuya oldalán sétálok, rosszabb napokon Kensei jutott eszembe, és folyamatosan ő, senki más, csak ő járt a fejemben. Róttam a köröket a saját fejemben, összezavarodva, csak nem tudtam, miért hiányzik ennyire, hogy miért olyan hideg, amilyen; hogy miért nem keres, hogy én miért nem keresem őt. Meg akartam érteni, hogy Kensei hogyan süllyedt.

Arra eszméltem, hogy elvesztettem az erőt, ami ahhoz kell, hogy megértsem saját magam, a vágyaim, a tagadásom, a bennem lévő örök ellentéteket.

Ichigo szenvedett mellettem; láttam rajta, hogy azt akarja, legyen már végre vége, szabaduljon ki megint, és élhessen úgy, ahogy előttem; s mindeközben rettegett, hogy elveszt engem, mint társat, mint embert, aki meg akarja őt érteni s elfogadja. A barátom akart maradni, de nem ilyen áron.

Esett az eső, és ő vezetett haza; felvittük a bőröndjeinket, és külön szobába mentünk. Nem mondtuk ki a búcsút, nem veszekedtünk, nem tettünk semmit – én figyeltem a belső képeimet arról a csodálatos tájról, ami annyi nyomorúságot okozott, fejemben ott volt az a dallamfoszlány, az ő illata, ami olyan keserűvé tette az egészet. Hosszan öleltük egymást, lágyan megcsókoltam a homlokát, az arcát, az ajkait, és tompa fájdalommal zártam be magam után az ajtót.

Aznap este nem vágtam; halkan emlékeztem azokra a dolgokra, amikért érdemes boldogan élni, a szépségre, a művészetekre, az egyszerűségre. Nem akartam most gyenge lenni, csak haza akartam menni a tengerpartra.

Reggel a napfény ébresztett, én pedig átkopogtam Ichigohoz – a portás nyitotta ki, hogy Ichigo elköltözött – Ichigo nem tudott engem többet elviselni, és el kellett mennie. Nem könnyezett a szemem egész addig, amíg a reptérre nem értem egyetlen tárcával, és láttam, hogy az egyetlen gép, ami haza tudott volna repíteni, már felszállt… aztán nem bírtam tovább, hazamentem, összekuporodtam a zuhanytálcán, és vérezve sirattam az újabb darabot, amit elvesztettem magamból, elkeseredetten ismételve azt, hogy ez így jó nekem. Megint; most megint jó nekem.

* * *

"Azt mondják, hogy pozitívan éljek,  
De nem rezeg bennem már semmi sem.  
Azt mondják, hogy pozitívan éljek,  
De nem rezeg bennem már semmi sem.

Lekéstem a gépemet, nem megyek,  
Nem megyek én már haza.  
Lekéstem a gépemet, nem megyek,  
Csak dúdolom azt, hogy jó jó jó jó jó jó de jó nekem,  
Azt hogy jó jó jó jó de jó nekem,  
Jó nekem."


	20. 20 fejezet

Döntések

Másnap összepakoltam magamnak egy kis táskát, és kimentem a vonatállomásra, vettem egy jegyet az első vonatra, és megpróbáltam felidézni mindent, ami kicsit is Kensei volt, elszomorodtam. Annyira bizonytalan volt az egész, és mégis, tudtam, nincs több esélyem; többet már nem tudok odaadni senkinek.

Ismerős tájat láttam, ugyanazokat a halmokat, amelyek lassan kisimultak, az egész olyan lapos lett, majd a tengerbe szaladt – a szürke tenger jeges vize megindított bennem valamit; valami rettenetes vágyat az egyesülésre, arra, hogy egy legyek valamivel, mert túl kicsi vagyok egyedül.

Annyira más volt a falu… jóval szürkébb és keskenyebb, mint emlékeimben. Süvített a szél, összehúztam magamon a kabátomat. Ugyanolyan lépéseket tettem ugyanazokon az utakon, amiken húsz évvel korábban jártam; ugyanolyan illat kúszott orromba.

Többször is elmentem a ház előtt, mielőtt felismertem volna – ezek azok a helyek, ahol fog az idő. Omlott a vakolat, sírni támadt kedvem látva a kitört üvegeket, ahogy óvatosan beljebb toltam az ajtót – s az majdnem kiesett a keretéből.

Hosszú évek óta nem járt itt senki – talán Kensei lehetett az utolsó, még mielőtt találkoztam volna vele, s már az sem ma volt. Ott volt minden, ami valaha magát az életet jelentette emberek számára – már semmi az, mert ilyen ez a világ. Üvegszilánkra tűzött lepke volt a jel; tudtam, hogy jel, hogy ő üzen nekem, mert még nem tűnt el, csak várnom kell, én pedig vártam ott, abban a hideg szobában; éjszakára is ott maradtam.

Kensei eljött. Akkor jött, amikor legnagyobb volt a sötétség, s nem hitte el, hogy ez valóban én vagyok, vagy csak az elméje játszik vele gonosz játékot – annyira nevetségesen irreális volt a találkozásunk, hogy én sem akartam elhinni.

Kensei akkor már nem beszélt – nem volt értelme mondania semmit. Nem volt más, csak egy törött sors, egy darabokra hullott élet, mint egy kitört ablaküveg, én meg az arra tűzött lepke – egyszerűen nem tudtam szabadulni tőle; és nem is akartam.

Sosem próbáltam megérteni, mi történt vele, sosem kérdeztem, hogyan élte túl azokat az éveket; én álltam hozzá a legközelebb, és láttam azt az oldalát, amit senki másnak nem mutatott meg.

Kérdeztem, kizárólag igennel és nemmel válaszolt, de ő nem kezdeményezett… eleredtek a könnyeim, és évek óta megint azt éreztem… amikor egyszerűen karcolják a szívemet, és egyre mélyebben, és annyira fáj… és annyira hiányzott, hogy visszakapjam ezt az állandó fájdalmat.

Egymástól távol aludtunk el, úgy, ahogy első éjjel, amikor találkoztunk – én a múltról álmodtam – amikor még mosolygott, és álmokat szőtt a jövőről, álmodtam rólunk; elsőnek ébredtem kettőnk közül, és az asztalon hagytam az épület kulcsát – azóta őrizgettem, hogy nagynéném nekem adta, anyám halála előtt – azzal, hogy otthagytam a kulcsot, otthagytam őt is. Néztem még egy kicsit, ahogy alszik, aztán levettem az üvegről a pillangót, és elindultam egy új irányba.

Kensei igazából mindig hitt abban, hogy életben tud maradni ebben a világban – de a világ nem hitt benne; és minden jó volt, most pedig már semmi sem az.

* * *

"I remember like yesterday  
You had a dream in your eyes and a smile on your face  
And I'm missing those days again.  
And I forgot what really got in the way  
Maybe the sun that wouldn't shine should be taking the blame  
Cause it's raining on me again.

A paradox  
The key you dropped  
A manifest  
For what you lost, was me  
For my sake please...

Stop slowing me down, stop holding me up  
Quit making a scene, enough's enough.  
Let's be honest, your promise, was never meant to last  
So I am taking you on, I am calling you out.  
There's nothing left for us here now.  
Let's be honest, I promise, I'm never lookin' back for my sake."


	21. 21 fejezet

Vegetáció

Hazatértemtől – a perctől, amikor beléptem a lakásba, és becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót – ne számoltam többé a perceket, a napokat, a hónapokat, csak engedtem, hogy eltűnjenek; engedtem az időnek, hogy lassan legyőzzön, hogy magával ragadjon apró darabokat belőlem, és minden egyes, gyengeséggel elvesztegetett pillanattal egyre eltűnjön a saját létezésem.

Feléltem a készleteimet. Nem volt étel, nem volt pénz, nem volt miből fizetni – egy nap elhatároztam hát, hogy öngyilkos leszek. Le akartam ugrani a ház tetejéről, arra gondoltam, az a tizenöt emelet elég magasan van ahhoz, hogy ha fejjel előre érkezem, ne éljem túl.

Azon a csütörtöki napon, amikor kinyitottam az ajtót, hogy felmenjek a tetőre, levél fogadott a lábtörlőmön – s valaki megint gondoskodott arról, hogy véletlenül se legyen vége ennek. Munkát kaptam.

Nehezebb volt visszamennem dolgozni, mint gondoltam; elszoktam a rutintól, évek teltek azóta, hogy utoljára rendes munkám volt. Álltam a pultban, ahogy tíz éve is, és egyszer elgondolkoztam, mi történt velem? Mikor kerültem ilyen messze az igazságtól, amit egykor vallottam, és mikor maradtam teljesen egyedül?

Vegetáltam.

Vegetációmban újra számlálni kezdtem a napokat, újra azon kaptam magam, hogy a múltba ébredek bele, s arra eszméltem, hogy nem fáj – ez pedig annyira megrémített, hogy reakciót vártam magamtól. Vérezni akartam magamért.

Többet kellett még adnom annál, ami eddig én voltam, mert a lelkem mélyén elegem volt abból, hogy még szenvedni sem tudok rendesen.

Megértésre vágytam, ezért keresni kezdtem azt, s ez volt a vég – egyben mindennek a második kezdete.

* * *

"Before our innocence was lost,  
You were always one of those,  
Blessed with lucky sevens,  
And the voice that made me cry.

It's a song to say goodbye."


	22. 22 fejezet

Igazság

Rájöttem, hogy nem találhatom meg a saját igazságomat anélkül, hogy ismerném másokét, ezért visszatértem a világba, és meg akartam tudni, mi van a gondolataik, a szavaik mögött…

Sírni akartam, amikor nem volt ott semmi.

Az emberek ebben a világban hihetetlenül álszentek – hangoztatják, hogy segítsünk egymásnak, majd nevetve elmennek a koldus előtt. Nemegyszer voltam szemtanúja annak, ahogy ugyanazok a férfiak három-négy különböző nővel hitetik el szörnyű s hányattatott sorsukat – miközben pontosan tudtam róluk mindent.

Nevetségesnek tartottam azokat, akik hajszolták az igazságot, de én is egy voltam közülük. Az igazságban az elvesztett, átvitorlázott éveimet reméltem, arra vártam, hogy egyszer felébredjek, hogy felnyíljon a szemem, és a lázálom után meglássak valamit, amit már igazságnak nevezhetek.

Aztán rádöbbentem, hogy a szemem végig nyitva volt.

* * *

"Either way I'm going to hell

All my life  
Passing  
Before my eyes  
All the time  
I was awake

You were alive and just arriving  
I couldn't see your eyes  
All that is love is ever lasting  
I didn't realize

I was awake"


	23. 23 fejezet

Nihil

Akkor jutottam el a tagadásig.

Az idő, ami eltűnt – hittem – többé nem jön vissza. Elnyelte a mély, s ott is marad örökre; nem kaphatom vissza, nem mehetek vissza, nem fordulhatok meg; már csak egyenesen vezethet az utam.

Elhatároztam, hogy lezárom az egészet, és soha nem feszegetem többé, mert elmúlt, és nem jön vissza… csak azok a benyomások maradnak meg a lelkemben, amik akkor értek, amik ott lapulnak a fiókomban; az érettségi bizonyítványom, egy fülledt éjszaka. A kulcs, az a parfüm, amire a mai napig felkapom a fejem; egy napló, sós lapokkal… és rájöttem, hogy ez még mindig kevés, mert még nem semmi.

Vettem egy fényképalbumot; egy fényképalbumot vettem a jövőmnek. Látni azt, ami már nem lehet… akkor tényleg úgy érzem, semmi vagyok.

* * *

Most is semmi vagyok. Semmiként ülök a konyhaasztalomnál, hallgatva a kopogó esőt, lágyan letörölve a könnyeket, megsimítva azt a képet, több mint huszonöt évvel ezelőtti benyomásokkal, érzésekkel. Kicsinek érzem magam, olyannak, amilyen mindig is lenni akartam.

Minden kétségben ott van a bizalom lehetősége… én megbízom a jövőben. Megbízom abban, hogy Kensei túléli, hogy Renji családapa lesz, hogy Byakuya békében nyugodhat, hogy Ichigo megbirkózik a fiatalsággal. Elfogadom a vereséget, amit az élet mért rám, mert ebből a csatából nem jöhetek ki győztesen.

Talán csak annyi, hogy rossz csillagzat alatt születtem. Talán az, hogy nem úgy éltem, ahogy a testem megérdemelte volna. Talán azért, mert annyi terhet kaptam a vállamra, amit még elbírok.

Harminchárom éves vagyok; kicsit több mint húsz éve halt meg az anyám, és ismertem meg úgy igazán az embert, akivel össze akartam kötni a sorsom. Húsz év súlya ül a vállamon; és még mindig nem siettetem a véget.

Visszagondolok, s rájövök, hogy azok a percek talán sehová sem vittek; hogy ugyanott vagyok, mint mikor ráléptem erre az útra, mégis szépnek látom őket. Ha egyszer újból rájuk találhatnék, ha újraélhetném azokat a perceket, járhatnék azokon az utakon, érezhetném azokat a benyomásokat… de az a valóság, amelyet én ismertem, többé már nem létezik.

Ahogy a fényképet lágyan a fotóalbumba illesztem, elindul bennem valami – megtörik a világ, élesedik a homályos, a sebek összeforrnak a bőrömön – leromboltam húsz év valóságát, és most újat építek magamnak a realitás szilánkjaiból. Vágja a szívem, ahogy elmerülök benne, és még élvezem ezt a fájdalmat, mert ebből a halálból van újjászületés. Mert egyetlen élet sem felesleges.

* * *

"That's the end,  
And that's the start of it.  
That's the whole,  
And that's the part of it.  
That's the high,  
And that's the heart of it.  
That's the long,  
And that's the short of it.  
That's the best,  
And that's the test in it.  
That's the doubt,  
The doubt, the trust in it.  
That's the sight,  
And that's the sound of it.  
That's the gift,  
And that's the trick in it.

You're the truth Not I.  
You're the truth not I.  
You're the truth not I.  
You're the truth not I.  
You're the truth not I.  
You're the truth not I.  
You're the truth not I.  
You're the truth not I."


	24. The end

Sziasztok…

Nem igazán tudom, mit mondhatnék. Ennek is vége… el sem hiszem igazán. Mikor belekezdtem, arra gondoltam, talán tíz fejezetig elhúzom; végül kicsit több lett, van ez így, elragadott az ihlet.

Ez kifejezetten egy szomorú történet(nek indult, azt, hogy mi lett belőle, mindenki saját belátása szerint). Veszteségről szól, nehézségekről, kísértésről, végtelen kitartásról, megtörésről – azért tudtam ezt megírni, mert olyan csodálatos emberek állnak mellettem, akik mindig tudnak példát adni a bátorságra, a kitartásra, és néha az elesettségre is. Ezúton szeretném külön megköszönni nekik…

Köszönöm J-nek ezt a nyarat; köszönöm, hogy hallgatott rám, és most ő segít nekem. Köszönöm A-nek… neki mindent meg akarok köszönni. A létezését, azt, hogy itt van, azt a rengeteg erőt, amit folyamatosan kapok tőle. Nélküle ez a történet soha nem készült volna el. Köszönöm L-nek azt, hogy visszahozott a világba, hogy mutat egy másik nézőpontot, hogy ennyit segít; mert ő pontosan tudja, mikor van szüksége az embernek egy beszélgetésre. Köszönöm N-nek…. az egészet. A veszekedéseket, azt, hogy érzelmeket kapok; rettentő hálás vagyok azért a valamiért, amit most mi alkotunk. Köszönöm Akának, Bellának és Hercegnőnek a napokat, a szavakat, az érzéseket. Köszönöm a Múzsának; azért, mert ő a Múzsa, s létezésével mindent megmagyaráz.

Köszönöm minden kedves olvasómnak! Nem tudom, hogy tudjátok-e, de elmondom, az érzés, amikor megnézem a megtekintéseket, és egyik nap még csak negyven, a következőn meg száz, az felbecsülhetetlen. Csodálatosak vagytok, nem győzöm megköszönni, hogy visszajöttök.

Ha úgy gondoljátok, hogy szeretnétek hozzáfűzni valamit, kommentben megtehetitek, mindent szívesen fogadok, és a kritikára privát üzenetben válaszolok.

A fejezetek végén idézeteket hoztam. Ezekre a szövegekre építettem fel a sztori elejét, érkezik a számlista:

Shinedown – Unity  
Shinedown – 45  
Shinedown – Call me  
Placebo – The bitter end  
Shinedown – What a shame  
Placebo – Million little pieces  
Placebo – Post blue  
Shinedown – Her name is Alice  
Hide – Junk story  
Mucc – Ms. Fear  
Abingdon boy school – STRENGHT  
My chemical romance – The light behind your eyes  
Ocho Macho – Jó nekem  
Shinedown – For my sake  
Placebo – Song to say goodbye  
Circa survive – Fever dreams  
Placebo – Twenty years 

Van még valami, amit nem akarok kihagyni... a történet elkészültében nagy szerepet játszott Proust: Az eltűnt idő nyomában c. műve; megérintett engem. Szeretnék innen hozni egy idézetet, így, a végére...  
"És akkor Swann, szemben ezzel az újraélt boldogsággal, észrevett egy boldogtalant, aki ott ült mozdulatlanul, s akire szánakozva nézett, mert nem ismerte fel azonnal, úgyhogy le kellett sütnie a szemét, mert titkolni akarta könnyeit. Ő maga volt."

nobody-no-tenshi


End file.
